


Tuxitude

by allicya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Based loosely on 2 States, Cat Hybrid Kim Jongdae, Dog Hybrid Byun Baekhyun, HAPPY BAEKCHEN DAY, Hybrids, Racism but in hybrids, i cant fit ot9 in this one im so sorry, kim line are family my usual brand, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allicya/pseuds/allicya
Summary: Baekhyun and Jongdae just wanted Minseok's full blessings, but Minseok just shown them the true attitude of a Tuxedo cat hybrid.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 19
Kudos: 64





	Tuxitude

**Author's Note:**

> happy baekchen day!

Baekhyun didn’t have any plan to let Jongdae came to his life at the first place. 

In fact, Jongdae came to his life so suddenly, Baekhyun didn’t have the time to pull any break whatsoever. And the fact that he hadn’t settle for even 24 hours yet in their university but Jongdae’s presence already settled in him caught him absolutely off guard. 

He just finished unpacking his stuff in his room, thoroughly glad that the university gave him a room all to himself. Most hybrids were given a single room, for it was understandable how sensitive they were with territoriality. But they still needed to share the common bathrooms and kitchen, which wasn’t really a problem since they were placed in all dog hybrids dormitory. 

Next to their dormitory, was the cafeteria, which unfortunately placed also next to the all cat hybrids dormitory. The food was free, but they had to share the cafeteria with the cat hybrids and that alone possessed problems to some hybrids since not all of them were used to breathe so close with each other. 

Baekhyun wasn’t really used to cat hybrids, but he was hungry and pretty much a cheapskate, so he brave himself to go to the cafeteria later that night. At first he thought the place wouldn’t be too crowded due to the fact that they had to share between hybrids, but he was definitely wrong. 

Students were tight in money after all, more willing to blend their scents with other unknown scents just for free food. 

Baekhyun looked at the food that already been taken by the other students and decided that it was good enough to be eaten so he queued up in line and later scooped up his own food. He glanced around the whole cafeteria and noticed that there was only one table with two attached seats left, and Baekhyun almost ran to the table, didn’t want to stand awkwardly indefinitely just to wait for free space. He smiled happily when he got the table for himself, his small achievement for the night. 

He just ate two spoonful of rice when suddenly someone almost slammed a food tray with extreme disappointment in front of him. Baekhyun looked up from his own tray, he hadn’t made any friends yet so he was surprised when someone was disturbing his dinner. 

A cat hybrid was already sitting in front of him. His ears were both black and tense, his tail that kept peeking out behind him wagging nonstop left and right was also black and tense, and incredibly long, they made Baekhyun’s own short tail curled to the left, uncomfortable. 

“These are human foods,” the cat hybrid whined. 

Baekhyun blinked at him for a while before he replied, “We are half human...?” 

“I don’t even eat veggies,” the cat continued, his golden feline eyes were sad. “Veggies aren’t good for cats, didn’t the cook do some research first?” 

“Umm...vegetables are good for hybrid, you know?” 

The cat hybrid just shoved his spoon angrily at the coleslaw and chewed on it noisily. The coleslaw wasn’t exactly marvelous, but it was edible. Baekhyun thought it was okay for free food standard. 

They were eating in silence for a few minutes, and Baekhyun decided it was too silent for his liking. 

“I’m Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun,” he introduced himself, just to break the silence. 

The cat hybrid looked at him, his ears perked up and Baekhyun could see the wagging of the cat’s tail. No longer annoyed, just purely curious. 

“Jongdae. Kim Jongdae,” the cat hybrid replied. 

They fell into another silence, Baekhyun couldn’t even finish his foods due to the weird atmosphere before Jongdae suddenly threw his spoon disappointedly on the table. 

“I’m still hungry. I saw a tteokbokki stall just near the exit gate closest to our dorm. Let’s go,” Jongdae immediately stood, his tail wagging fast as he looked at Baekhyun. 

“Huh?” Baekhyun was speechless because Jongdae was clearly waiting for him and he didn’t even say he wanted to go. 

“Come on, dog. I’m starving,” Jongdae’s ears fell, and Baekhyun couldn't defeat that. 

* * *

They ended up walking that 700m walk towards the tteokbokki stall, still in silent but the night was pleasant enough for them to just enjoy the moment. Once they could sniff the pleasant smell, Jongdae’s tail couldn’t stop wagging that he kept on hitting Baekhyun’s body with his tail. Wasn’t an accident, Jongdae totally knew about it yet he didn’t stop it. Baekhyun tolerated it. 

They sat on the bench near the stall after they bought their tteokbokki, and Baekhyun couldn’t really read Jongdae. Jongdae was most probably too friendly, or too brave around a stranger, Baekhyun still couldn’t decide. 

“Are you, I don’t know, Bombay breed?” Baekhyun asked, tried to start a conversation. 

Jongdae shook his head while munching his tteokbokki. “Tuxedo. But I’ve more black fur in me.” 

Baekhyun nodded silently. He didn’t know any Tuxedo hybrid before, so he didn’t really know their temperaments. “I’m a Corgi.” 

“The cute ones. You’re cute too,” Jongdae said nonchalantly, which made Baekhyun blushed. Jongdae was extremely straight forward, maybe Tuxedos were straightforward. 

“Thanks, you look cool too, all black. And your tail is nice, it’s incredibly long.” 

“Oh, yeah, longer than average. Sorry if you got hit, I can’t control them sometimes,” Jongdae didn’t look guilty at all, but Baekhyun didn’t mention that. 

“What’s your course?” Small talk, Baekhyun thought, was the best way to befriend a hybrid that he wasn’t familiar with. 

“Education, in Hybridology.” 

“Seriously?” Baekhyun turned his body towards Jongdae, his ears twitched excitedly now. “I’m taking Education too! Well, in Physics.” 

Jongdae’s tail hit Baekhyun again. “So, I guess I’ll be seeing you often?” 

They would take the same core subjects, so for sure they would meet each other often. 

“Yeah, I guess. I haven’t meet anyone taking Education too, so yeah, I’m excited,” Baekhyun replied, a smile now formed on his face. 

“We can go to the orientation together tomorrow, if you want too,” Jongdae suggested and Baekhyun’s short tail wagged happily. 

“Sure!” 

* * *

They got closer in no time, and they indeed attended the core subjects together. Whoever came first to the lecture hall would secure a spot for another, if their earlier schedules clashed. 

Befriended Jongdae was easy for Baekhyun. Jongdae did have his own temperament, the grumpiest when he was hungry or had to eat some green vegetables, whined super loud whenever Baekhyun took his meat, but other than that, Jongdae was a lovely friend. 

He did make friends with other students who took Physics, but he was the closest with Jongdae throughout the first semester. Other dog hybrids said that he was weird, to take a Tuxedo hybrid as a best friend when he could just hang out with other dog hybrids in his dorm. 

“He’s extremely kind,” Baekhyun would reply every time. 

But he didn’t say to them that he loved it when Jongdae’s long tail wrapped his own body when he was comfortable. He didn’t share with them that he loved to see Jongdae’s ears perked up when he could solve a mathematic equation after Baekhyun taught him the mechanical behind it for 30 minutes long, and he certainly didn’t tell the others that he loved it when Jongdae purred happily whenever Baekhyun scratched the back of Jongdae’s ear, just for fun. 

He didn’t share those little details, those were for him only, and he loved all those little details. 

But he certainly didn’t like it when Jongdae called him during the semester break with sadness laced all over Jongdae’s whole voice. 

“I got B- for Calculus I. My whole CGPA dropped because of it,” Jongdae’s frustration made Baekhyun felt sad in an instant. “Now I don’t feel confident to take Calculus II.” 

“Hey, it’s okay. We can study together for it at the library,” Baekhyun tried to cheer Jongdae up only to realise that their schedules would clash more often for the next semester. He immediately thought of another idea. “Or I can come to your room at night, if you’re willing to study extra time for it.” 

Calculus was one of the core subjects for Education students, and also one of the compulsory subjects so Jongdae definitely couldn’t drop the subject. Contrary with Jongdae, Baekhyun always scored the highest in Calculus, so he was indeed the best person to tutor Jongdae. But something else made Jongdae hesitated. 

“My dorm is full with other cat hybrids.” 

Territorial hybrids sucked some time. It was rare for dog hybrids to enter the dorm of cat hybrids, since most cat hybrids still felt threatened by the dog hybrids. 

“I’ll just run to your room and we can lock it and I’ll run back to my dorm when we’re finish.” 

Jongdae chuckled, and Baekhyun immediately felt lighter. 

“Sure, Corgis are good runners anyway.” 

* * *

Jongdae waited for him outside of his dorm the night after their first Calculus II class. The lecturer immediately gave them a bunch of questions and Jongdae certainly didn’t understand most of it. 

He was so attuned to Baekhyun’s scent now, so when Baekhyun nearly reached his dorm, he immediately called out for Baekhyun. 

“Baekhyun! Over here!” He whispered in a loud pitch, and in an instant Baekhyun ran towards him, just like a happy puppy. “My room is upstairs, so we must be silent!” 

He quickly draped his hoodie over Baekhyun, to mask Baekhyun’s scent and took Baekhyun’s hand in his as he led the way towards his room. 

Baekhyun could only stare at their joined hands. 

He only realized that they already reached Jongdae’s room when an extremely strong scent hit his nose. It was Jongdae’s scent, came crushing on him like Jongdae just sprayed a whole bottle of his scent on Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun looked up and observed the new surroundings. Jongdae’s room was nice, neater and cleaner than his own room. Cat hybrids were always known as the neat hybrids, and the way Jongdae sorted his belongings systematically was proof enough to that statement. 

“Nice room,” Baekhyun commented. 

“I have to thank my brother for that,” Jongdae replied, and took his hoodie that he used to cover Baekhyun and proceeded to take off his own hoodie too before he folded them neatly on his bed. 

Baekhyun gulped. 

Hybrids rarely wore loose clothes and short sleeved shirts when they were in public for they didn’t want to let other people see their furry spots, but Jongdae didn’t mind at all to show them to Baekhyun. He wore short sleeved tee with V-neck collar, and Baekhyun saw few furry spots peeked out from Jongdae’s chest and arms, black and white. 

They were beautiful, and Baekhyun was staring. 

“Ah, is this a problem?” Jongdae immediately covered up the furry spot on his chest with his hand and Baekhyun immediately shook his head. 

“No, no, I don’t mind,” he blushed, hell, why did he blush? “I just...for the first time I saw them so, well...sorry for staring.” 

“Oh. It’s okay. I’m glad you’re fine with it.” 

Baekhyun avoided Jongdae’s eyes, chose to put his books on Jongdae’s desk instead, and looked at a few photos that Jongdae glued to the wall. All of them were pictures of Jongdae and a few male cat hybrids, and they were happy in the pictures. 

“I guess they’re your brothers?” Baekhyun finally turned his head to Jongdae, who was now smiling and stood closer to him. 

“This is Minseok hyung, my older brother. Beside him is Junmyeon hyung, his husband. The one beside me is Jongin, the youngest,” he pointed at the picture one by one, voice so fond and Baekhyun knew that Jongdae loved them so much. 

“Your brother is married?” Baekhyun asked, because that was the first time he heard about it. He looked closely on the picture, the so called Junmyeon had extremely fluffy tail poking out behind him, definitely a Maine Coon hybrid. 

“Yeah, cat hybrids often marry at young age. They got married before they continued their degree. Junmyeon hyung lives with us after that,” Jongdae answered, his ears twitched a few times and Baekhyun kept the fact with him. 

Jongdae often told him about his brothers, which stayed with him all this time after their parents died in a car accident 5 years ago. Their parents left them with a lot of money and a house to live, and Minseok tried his best to take care of his two young brothers while trying to stay on top of his own studies. Cat hybrids were prideful like that. 

Baekhyun himself had nothing much to share about his family. His father was the typical overworking father, while his mother was the typical over caring housewife. His brother was a top student and currently pursued his study abroad, and there was Baekhyun. 

They began their Calculus tutoring session three times a week, and after that, Baekhyun always came to Jongdae’s room, either to teach Jongdae on Calculus or just to study together. The other cat hybrids who found him sneaking to Jongdae’s room gave him unpleasant looks for the first few weeks. But Baekhyun was friendly and loved to smile, after two months starting their tutoring session, most of them didn’t mind his presence now in the cat hybrids dorm. 

But ironically, after 2 months, Baekhyun was the one who minded his presence in the cat hybrids dorm, no, in Jongdae’s room the most now. 

Half of his day was probably with Jongdae, another half at classes without Jongdae and sleeping at his own room. He yearned for Jongdae to be with him more often now, and he had no idea how was that even possible when he already spent so much time with Jongdae in 24 hours. Whenever they weren’t together, he craved for Jongdae’s warmth, and Jongdae’s smile, and Jongdae’s scent. 

His sensory was flooded with Jongdae’s scent, the scent rubbed on him now even when he was alone. His coursemates often told him that he smelled like cat hybrid now, and although Baekhyun honestly loved the fact that he smelled like Jongdae, he did the most un-Corgi thing he would do in the face of danger. 

He panicked. 

Because he was dangerously in love with a cat hybrid. 

It wasn’t common for a hybrid to mate a different hybrid, and it was certainly rare for a dog hybrid to mate a cat hybrid, because, well, cats and dogs always fight. 

Dog hybrids were more territorial than cat hybrids, and Baekhyun was no different. 

He didn’t want to settle as best friend only, he wanted something more, but Jongdae always said “You’re my best friend, Baekhyun! Forever!” to the point that if he heard Jongdae said it one more time, he might bite himself due to extreme frustrations. 

He had to stop, they had to stop, and Baekhyun had to stop it early before he fell further. 

* * *

“I can’t teach you Calculus anymore.” Baekhyun said one day, after they finished that damn Calculus II class. 

“Huh?” Jongdae frowned, that was so sudden. 

“I’m...” Baekhyun already practiced this scene so many times in his room but he still stuttered. “I’m busy with the assignments from my other subjects.” 

Jongdae’s frown deepened and Baekhyun’s ears couldn’t stop twitching in panic motions. Baekhyun always did his assignments at Jongdae’s room, it was understandable that Jongdae couldn’t understand the sudden change. 

“So, yeah, sorry, good luck, bye,” Baekhyun said under one breath and immediately ran away, painfully ignoring Jongdae who was shouting his name. 

* * *

Baekhyun was dramatic, but then Corgi hybrids were often dramatic. 

He came early to the lecture hall the next day, even willing to sit on the front seat, in between two hybrid nerds. No, Baekhyun had no stigmas around the nerds, he was just avoiding Jongdae at all cost. 

Jongdae, once he saw Baekhyun already seated himself at the worst seat ever and didn’t even hide the fact that he was avoiding Jongdae, growled at his direction, right in front of everyone else. 

Baekhyun just forgot that cat hybrids were more dramatic than Corgis. 

His ears fell, the hybrid nerds who were sitting beside him immediately stiffen. 

“You guys had a fight?” one of them asked him, but Baekhyun couldn’t answer. Not when his fingers were trembling while holding a pen. 

He could hear Jongdae stomped angrily towards the seat at the back, towards their usual seats, and Baekhyun wished he wasn’t a coward. 

He ran from the lecture room as fast as he could when their class finished, truly proven that Corgis were good runners. 

* * *

There was a sudden commotion outside, but Baekhyun didn’t find it in himself to even care. It was 10 pm, students always felt the most frustration at this hour. He increased the volume for his earphone and continued to curl on his bed. 

His heart was hurting, Jongdae didn’t even reject him but he already had a heartbreak. He listened to ballads nonstop since he returned to his room this evening and locked the door, he didn’t even eat his dinner yet. He just stared sadly at his phone that he already put on airplane mode for more than 24 hours already, just because he was avoiding Jongdae’s text and call. If something important came up and he missed it, he was already willingly to take the blame. 

Between the fade in two songs, Baekhyun could hear repeated knock on his door. Probably just his imagination, but the sudden distress and heady scent reached his nose, Baekhyun immediately sat up on his bed and unplugged his earphones. 

“Jongdae?” He whispered to himself, couldn’t believe his nose. 

The knock came again and Baekhyun immediately ran to his door, opening it up in record time. 

“Jongdae?” He repeated, shocked to see Jongdae stood at his door but Jongdae quickly pushed him aside and entered the room. 

“Seriously, tell your Spaniel neighbour to go to bath or something! He stinks!” Jongdae whined loudly, stopped himself when he finally took the whole view of Baekhyun’s room. 

It was messy, but Baekhyun was in a heartbreak. 

Jongdae made no comment about it, or tried not to make no comment about it, since Baekhyun noticed Jongdae’s tail wagged in curiosity. Jongdae chose to turn around and face Baekhyun instead. 

“Talk with me like a normal adult,” Jongdae’s eyes was fierce. “Why are you suddenly avoiding me?” 

Baekhyun almost whimpered, but he didn’t reply and just stared at the floor. 

“Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun sighed, took a few seconds before he looked at Jongdae, straight at the eyes. “I like you, like, way too much.” 

Jongdae’s eyes widened, his ears perked up and his tail stopped wagging. His whole attention was on Baekhyun now, Baekhyun cowered and lowered his head down to stare back at the floor but he still wanted to spill all of his heart’s contents. 

“I want to be more, to be your boyfriend. But you already friendzoned, no, bestfriendzoned me,” Baekhyun had no idea it was this easy to tell Jongdae the truth so he continued. “And you’re Tuxedo hybrid and I’m a Corgi. Well, I don’t mind dating another hybrid, I’m extremely open minded about this thing but you always said Maine Coon hybrids or that Ragdoll seniors are so handsome and beautiful, and you haven’t even once said it’ll be wonderful to date a Corgi hybrid so I’m sure you actually had no intention to date a Corgi or dog hybrid at all—“ 

Suddenly Jongdae’s fingers wrapped around his wrist and pulled him closer. Baekhyun stopped his ramblings to look at Jongdae but instead his breath was being taken away. 

Because Jongdae kissed him, full on the lips now. 

Jongdae’s arms looped around his neck and that was all it took for Baekhyun to wrap his arms around Jongdae’s body, the long tail hitting Baekhyun’s body softly and playfully. 

The kiss was soft and slow, there was no rush in it, but the warmth made Baekhyun whimpered in delight. Jongdae pulled back, arms still around Baekhyun’s neck as he looked at Baekhyun’s eyes. 

Jongdae was smiling happily, and Baekhyun wanted to cry in happiness. 

“Silly. Do you think a cat hybrid is willing to smell like a dog because they’ll be best friends forever? I even flirted with you shamelessly on our first meeting and you still doesn’t get it until today,” Jongdae whined, but his smile was so bright that Baekhyun had to smile back and probably looked stupid. He didn’t care, he was indeed stupid after all this time. “I like you too, too much.” 

And Baekhyun was the one to lean closer this time, claiming Jongdae’s lips. 

* * *

Life was like a blessing for Baekhyun since that night, with Jongdae now always there with him. Their relationship progressed healthily just like a normal couple despite their differences. Their first official date, their first I love yous, their first night together, and more of their moments together were marked deeply in Baekhyun’s memories, and would always make him falling more for Jongdae. There were fights and opinions clashes too, with Baekhyun’s extreme territoriality on Jongdae was hard for Jongdae to deal with at the beginning. But at the end of the day, they made up and safe, sated in each other’s arms. 

Baekhyun’s room smelled like him and Jongdae now, with Jongdae’s clothes kept on piling up in his room and his clothes were now missing from his room as they made their home at Jongdae’s room. They lived their lives as domestically as they could within the limits of university students, would always alternate the room to sleep in at night, so they wouldn’t cause more troubles to their neighboring dorm mates. Not that their neighbors had any problem with them anymore, for they too were familiar now with the mixed scents of the two hybrids. 

They went steady until the final semester of their final year, and Baekhyun couldn’t dismiss the uneasiness in his heart as their final exams were getting closer. He could feel it from Jongdae too, whose scent was becoming more restless as days passed by. 

“The finals are stressing you out?” Baekhyun asked one night, Jongdae’s tail was hitting the bed continuously as Jongdae stared at his notes on his lap. 

Jongdae shook his head. “My supervisor already handed me the teaching placement form.” His voice was careful, and Baekhyun knew he should be careful too. 

Baekhyun was born and lived in Seoul for his whole life while Jongdae was raised mostly at Yeosu, one of the southernmost cities in their country. Jongdae came to Seoul because their university was one of the only few universities in their country offering Education in Hybridology. When Seoul was crowded with humans and hybrids with no problem arose between the mixed cultures, Yeosu was mostly populated with cat hybrids and lived based on traditional cat beliefs. Even Jongdae could meow in cat language fluently with other fluent cat hybrids, something that would always amaze Baekhyun whenever he heard them. Baekhyun himself could only bark a little of dog language. 

After a long silence, Baekhyun finally replied. “You’re going to apply at Yeosu?” 

Jongdae looked up from his notes, staring at Baekhyun who was sitting on the mattress beside him. “Minseok hyung wants me to teach at Yeosu.” 

Of course Minseok would ask Jongdae to return back to Yeosu. After hundreds of phone calls between Jongdae and Minseok that Baekhyun accidentally and not accidentally listened to, he had one strong impression about Jongdae’s older brother. 

Minseok was the typical traditional and conservative cat hybrid. 

Cat language required some mind frequency between the hybrids, so all of their conversations were in the general language. But most of them were about asking if Jongdae was fine, if other hybrids were looking down at him, if Jongdae was eating enough fishes and meats. Minseok was asking as if other hybrids and pure blood human were giving Jongdae problems every day and Baekhyun honestly didn’t like it. 

To the point that Jongdae had to hide their relationship, simply because Baekhyun wasn’t a cat hybrid. 

Baekhyun scooted closer, took one of Jongdae’s hands and held it firmly. “You know I’ll apply at Yeosu too. You don’t even have to ask. And I don’t think my parents will mind at all.” 

Jongdae smiled sadly at Baekhyun and Baekhyun raised his eyebrows, silently asking what was currently crowding his mind. 

“Baekhyun...you...how far do you want to go with us?” Jongdae asked with extreme insecurities, but Baekhyun couldn’t blame him either. 

They never made anything clear about their future, but Baekhyun remembered it often at the back of his mind when Jongdae said cat hybrids often settled down early. When he saw Jongdae cried silently while watching some sappy movies or dramas ended with a happy wedding scene, he thought about it often to himself, trying to picture them in the scene. 

Honestly, he wanted to settle down with Jongdae, he wanted to go until the end with Jongdae, no matter what others’ perceptions and stigmas could fall on them. He just wanted to make sure that Jongdae was on the same page with him. 

“I want to marry you, live with you,” Baekhyun answered, eyes never leaving Jongdae’s because he wanted Jongdae to know that he was honest. “But I know you’ll never turn your back on your family too, so I guess what I can answer right now is I want to marry you and be with you forever, only when your brothers finally can accept me.” 

Jongdae’s tears fell, as he moved closer to sit on Baekhyun’s lap, hugging him close and cried in Baekhyun’s embrace. He whispered “Me too, me too,” on Baekhyun’s neck, wet and warmth and Baekhyun’s heart was filled with extreme happiness. 

Maybe this could be considered as a marriage proposal, no matter how unromantic and unplanned everything was. But Baekhyun was serious, he already thought about this thousand times in his head and he was dead serious about them. 

It wasn’t going to be easy to convince Minseok, but they would do anything for love. 

* * *

Baekhyun’s family knew about his relationship with Jongdae, and they didn’t have much problem with it. Or maybe they thought that he was just playing around with Jongdae, just like a normal university student would do. 

So when Baekhyun told his parents over a dinner, a week after they had finished their final exams, that he wanted them to meet Jongdae during their graduation day, Baekhyun’s mother was quite surprised. 

“You’re still with him?” She asked, fork and spoon lowered down on the sides of her plate. 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun replied nervously. “In fact, I’m going to apply a placement at his hometown.” 

“And where is that?” His mother quickly asked again. 

“Yeosu.” 

His mother gasped, while his father looked at him grimly. 

“Does his family knew about you guys?” His father asked this time. 

Baekhyun had to take a few sip of water before he could answer that for his throat was so dry due to nervousness. “Jongdae just told them a few days ago. They knew now, but I’m not sure of their reactions. Jongdae doesn’t tell me much.” 

His father nodded and his mother was still in a shock state. 

“Baekhyun,” His father spoke. “More than half of Yeosu is populated by cat hybrids, they don’t even talk the general language in the market. Are you sure you really want this relationship?” 

The atmosphere was tense, his mother was probably holding her breaths while they were waiting for his reply. Baekhyun always thought that he knew the answer, of course he knew the answer, but to be asked by his parents made the question felt more stressful and heavier. 

After a few deep breaths, he finally replied. 

“I’m sure. In time I’ll probably understand at least their intonations and body languages. I acknowledge that it’s going to be hard, but I’m willing to try,” he paused. “I’m willing to make the extra efforts for Jongdae.” 

His mother took his hand and rubbed her thumb lovingly, eyes teared up as she silently gave her approval. His father gave him an encouraging smile and continued to eat. 

Baekhyun silently thanked the moon that his parents were open minded, at least for the time being. 

* * *

They managed to graduate together a few months after that. He was supposed to be excited, he didn’t see Jongdae for 4 months already but knowing that he would be meeting Jongdae’s family for the first time made him more nervous than excited. They talked and video called often on the phone, always plotting thousands of scenarios for today, but none prepared him with how to handle the pressure that followed. 

Baekhyun wore neatly for the day, more to impressed Jongdae’s family rather than to look good for the pictures. He even washed his ears and tail with expensive shampoo and conditioner for furs, so that his coat would appear healthy and shiny. His mother already told him hundred times that he looked handsome, but he still felt something wasn’t enough. 

Baekhyun and his parents stood outside of the graduation hall since they came early and students hadn’t been called yet to queue in line. Even Jongdae wasn’t there yet, and he didn’t reply Baekhyun’s text for an hour already which made him extra nervous. He kept checking on his watch, tail wagging nervously, when finally, he heard the voice that he missed the most called out for him. 

“Baekhyun!” 

Jongdae almost ran towards him, and Baekhyun almost hugged him right there but he stopped himself when he scented scents similar to Jongdae, but somehow quite unpleasant. He looked pass Jongdae, and finally noticed Jongdae’s brothers. 

Minseok was extremely pretty, prettier than what he saw from pictures, and more catlike compared to Jongdae, with his feline eyes and long spotty tail which adorned with a golden ring on it. If people usually wore wedding bands on their fingers to show that they were married, married Tuxedo hybrids wore their wedding rings on their tails to show that they were taken. He looked at Baekhyun unimpressively, Baekhyun swore the slits of Minseok’s eyes were sharper than knife when he studied Baekhyun’s overall figure. The Maine Coon hybrid beside him was pretty small built for those kind of hybrids, bore the same stoic face as Minseok’s when his eyes met Baekhyun’s, but he still nodded his head slightly, acknowledging his presence. Maine Coon hybrid was one of the most well-mannered hybrids ever existed, and Junmyeon certainly lived up to the fact. The tall male who stood at the back was the only one who smiled at him with multiple wags from his tail, and somehow it made Baekhyun’s nervousness lessen a bit, knowing that Jongin wasn’t hostile with him. 

“Jongdae, you’re here,” Baekhyun greeted him with a smile. 

Baekhyun’s parents immediately turned their heads when they heard that it was Jongdae who was talking with their son. Jongdae saw them too, and gave them his charming curly smile. 

“Mom, dad, this is Jongdae,” Baekhyun introduced them. 

Jongdae bowed down his head respectfully towards Baekhyun’s parents, who were now smiling at him too, eyes a little bit careful and guarded. 

“Nice to meet both of you,” Jongdae spoke. “Baekhyun always talked about his parents and I’m so happy that I finally met both of you.” 

“What a surprise. Baekhyun here always talked about you with us,” Baekhyun’s mother replied, which made Baekhyun lowered down his head, embarrassed. 

“I hope he only speak of good things about me,” Jongdae smiled and turned around to point at his brothers, “This is my older brother, Minseok and his husband, Junmyeon. The tall one is our youngest, Jongin.” 

Junmyeon and Jongin bowed down their heads out of respect, and they didn’t miss how Minseok just stared at the dog hybrids with straight face. 

“Hyung,” Jongdae whispered, almost meowed. That behaviour was rude towards elderly people, even Junmyeon had to pull Minseok’s arm. 

Minseok finally bowed down his head but only for a second before he turned around and distanced himself a few meters from them. Junmyeon and Jongin had no choice but to follow him, somehow talked in cat language which earned a growl from Minseok. 

“Sorry about that,” Jongdae apologized, face red from so many bad emotions. “He isn’t familiar with dog hybrids.” 

Baekhyun’s mother shook her head. “It’s okay. He’s probably just being protective over you.” 

Jongdae sighed apologetically, eyes staring sadly on Baekhyun’s who were also mirroring his worried thoughts. 

Minseok was going to be a very high wall for them to climb. 

* * *

Baekhyun did apply for schools at Yeosu, and his application was accepted. Too bad that he wasn’t assigned under the same school with Jongdae, worst was it that the school he would be teaching at was the same school where Minseok was currently teaching at. 

Great, just great. 

“It’s okay, maybe you’ll bond with him at the school,” Jongdae told him over the phone, when he first broke the news to Jongdae. 

Baekhyun wasn’t sure about that. Minseok was literally low growling at him during the graduation day, Baekhyun wanted to erase the memories so bad from his brain. 

Jongdae managed to find an all dog hybrids apartment for Baekhyun at Yeosu, and thankfully Baekhyun did some part time tutoring while waiting for the graduation day so he had some extra money to cover the deposit to rent the place. 

His parents didn’t send him to Yeosu since his father’s leave application was rejected. Baekhyun told them that it was okay since Jongdae would help him with everything once he reach Yeosu. 

The long train plus bus rides to Yeosu were totally worth it when he smell the sea. Jongdae chose an apartment specifically near the sea because sea scent was strong enough to mask the overwhelming cat scents that were practically everywhere in Yeosu. Jongdae even offered him a painkiller once Baekhyun arrived at the bus station, but Baekhyun just laughed at him and chose to smell Jongdae’s neck instead. Fast relief and free, thousand times better than anything else. 

“I told Minseok hyung that you’ll be coming to dinner tonight,” Jongdae said, once they cuddled on the bed inside of Baekhyun’s newly rented apartment. 

“Huh?” Baekhyun’s body stiffened at the word Minseok. 

“You’ll be coming to dinner, I don’t care. Tuxedos would never turn down a guest over dinner,” Jongdae continued, hugging Baekhyun closer. 

“Your brother is quite an anomaly, you know...” Baekhyun absentmindedly played with Jongdae’s tail, nervous with the thought that he had to go to Jongdae’s house in a few hours. 

“I know...He’ll always surprises me with his behaviour,” Jongdae sighed. 

They stayed in the comfortable silence, the sound of the sea waves gave them an extremely calm background. They missed each other’s presences so much, even bad thoughts would never take this warmth away from them. 

“Buy him kibbles,” Jongdae suddenly spoke. 

“Kibbles?” Baekhyun reconfirmed. Jongdae ate kibbles too sometimes as snacks, but he never even thought of buying kibbles as presents. 

“Beef kibbles. He loves that the most.” 

And that was how Baekhyun found himself silently crying over his money soon after that. Minseok’s favorite beef kibbles were as expensive as lamb shanks at high class restaurant. 

* * *

Jongdae’s house was just a few kilometers from his apartment, situated at the same coastline. The sea was calm at night, and with it was its own scent which was pleasantly calm to Baekhyun’s nose. 

It was a decent two storey house, and once Jongdae unlocked the main door, Baekhyun could smell the cooked meat from the kitchen. 

“Jongdae?” A voice called out but Baekhyun looked at the interior of the house first. 

It was homey, and it reminded Baekhyun of Jongdae’s room at their university before, probably neater and cleaner. Most of the furniture were in black and white color, sometimes blue, and the house’s smell was familiar to Baekhyun. The same base scent as Jongdae’s, except for one extremely musky scent which Baekhyun knew in an instant that it was the scent of a Maine Coon hybrid. 

“Hyung,” Jongdae replied. “I brought Baekhyun with me.” 

Baekhyun focused on the figure who was sitting on the wooden sofa at the living room. 

Minseok was staring at him with his feline stares, so Baekhyun immediately bowed down his head. 

“Minseok-sshi,” Baekhyun greeted him first. “Thank you for accepting me tonight.” 

Minseok hummed at him. He was less hostile tonight, which surprised both Baekhyun and Jongdae. Maybe the absences of older dog hybrids made him less tense, as he pointed at the sofa in front of him to Baekhyun. 

“Go. I’ll help Junmyeon hyung at the kitchen,” Jongdae whispered before excusing himself to the kitchen. 

Baekhyun gulped, walked silently towards the sofa, and handed a few packs of kibbles to Minseok. “Jongdae said you love this, so I bought a few as presents.” 

Minseok’s tail wagged in delight when he saw the packaging for a few seconds before he could stop it himself, and immediately took the kibbles, mouthing a short thank you to Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun sat on the sofa, Minseok just stared at him and the following silence could probably eat Baekhyun alive. He was an outgoing person, but his brain somehow failed him tonight so he chose the easier small talk that he could think of. 

“You guys have a nice house. Beautiful location too,” Baekhyun started. 

“Thanks. Pain in the ass to sweep the sands everyday too,” Minseok replied, and as if to prove his point, he licked his tail and spat back the sands that sticked on his tongue towards Baekhyun’s direction. “Sand everywhere, tsk.” 

Okay, maybe not the right topic. 

Baekhyun glanced around and saw the easel at the corner of the house facing the balcony and the sea, with an unfinished painting was placed on it. “Beautiful painting. It looks like Van Gogh’s painting.” He didn’t know much about painting, but he could try. 

“Yeah, Junmyeon’s painting. But he couldn’t paint tonight because Jongdae said that you’re coming for dinner. Bloody Maine Coon hybrids always wanted to impress their guests.” 

Baekhyun bit his lower lip. He didn’t even ask for home cooked meals or for Junmyeon to cook for him but he didn’t say it out loud. Junmyeon suddenly appeared at the right timing too from the kitchen, bringing a pot of stew to be placed on the dining table. 

Baekhyun immediately stood, wanted to help but Junmyeon was faster. 

“No, no, Baekhyun. Its okay, you just sit there. Welcome to our house,” Junmyeon wiped his hands on his apron, bowed down his head towards Baekhyun and Baekhyun immediately mirrored his gesture. Junmyeon even smiled at him before returning back to the kitchen and Baekhyun couldn’t help but to feel thousands times lighter with the decent hospitality from Junmyeon. 

Maybe because they were at their own house and home ground, away from the threats of other hybrids, that they were so much more civil compared to the graduation day. 

Baekhyun sat back on the sofa, and not long after that a soft piano music could be heard from the upper floor. Minseok smiled and closed his eyes, his tail moved fluidly following the calming tune. Baekhyun seriously had no idea how to react, he almost thought that Minseok was probably senile and Jongdae just didn’t have the heart to tell him the truth and again, as if he was listening to Baekhyun’s thought, Minseok opened up his eyes. 

“That’s Jongin practicing. We built a practice room for him upstairs to practice ballet,” he said it proudly. “Top of the class every semester, but I don’t have any idea why he have to register Calculus for a ballet degree.” 

Baekhyun almost joked to count 1 to 8, but then he remembered that Jongdae was having multiple problems in simple arithmetic equations too so he refrained himself from saying that. “Cat hybrids are the most elegant ballerinas in the world, calculus isn’t going to stop his talent,” he said instead, safe reply as usual. 

Minseok seemed pleased with the answer, tail hitting the sofa softly following the piano notes. Baekhyun could only stare at him, tried to not think too much with Minseok’s weird behaviors with him, and before he could think more than that, Jongdae saved him by saying that dinner was ready. 

The meals were nice. All meats and fishes, no vegetables, just like how Jongdae usually ate his meal. For some reason that Baekhyun didn’t dare to ask, Junmyeon sat at the head of the table and he was the one who had to sit beside Minseok and across of Jongin. Jongdae could only mouth sorry at him, for the whole time that Baekhyun had to freeze most of his body just so that he would not touch Minseok’s arms and legs, or tail, even when Minseok’s tail was curled neatly on the lap. 

They meowed in different tones and lengths for the first five minutes, Baekhyun had a serious existential crisis in those 300 seconds. Should he meow back? He really wanted to join the conversation but he didn’t want to appear as rude or making fun of them. Should he growl for wanting some attention? No, Minseok would kick him out. Should he bark in dog language? No, no, Baekhyun. Minseok would cut him off from Jongdae’s life instantly. 

“Try the baked salmon, Baekhyun hyung.” 

“Sorry?” 

Baekhyun’s thoughts were back to their dinner after that horrifying visit in meow realm, and was greeted by Jongin’s smile who was now cutting some baked salmon for him. 

“Oh, it’s okay! I’ll take it myself—“ 

Jongin already put the salmon onto Baekhyun’s plate, still with his youthful smile. 

“Thank you, Jongin,” Baekhyun replied, clearly happy with how Jongin treated him. 

“We don’t have big bones if you’re craving for that,” Minseok spoke it in such a rude tone, Jongdae glared at Minseok for the rest of the dinner. 

Honestly, Baekhyun was offended. He wanted to say that he didn’t suck bones like a dog, that he wasn’t a dog but a dog hybrid, and he wasn’t like some traditional cat hybrids who licked his tail when he could just rub it with hands in a normal half human way, but he held it in. 

“Baekhyun hyung,” Jongin called out for his attention almost shyly, when most of the plates were nearly empty. “Can you teach me Calculus?” 

Everyone else turned their heads towards their direction now, Baekhyun nearly choked his water due to the sudden attention. 

“I mean, Jongdae hyung said you’re very good in Calculus. I tried to get an early start of the subject by reading Jongdae hyung’s books, but I seriously can’t understand a thing.” 

“Well...” Baekhyun gave it a thought for a few seconds, trying to see where he could fit Jongin in his daily life. “I can teach you after you finish your class. You’re not staying at the dorm, right?” 

Jongin’s face lightened up in delight. “Nope, I’m staying at home. I’m going to the campus and return back home with Junmyeon hyung. He took his masters in the same university with me. And yeah, sure, I can do some study before my usual ballet practice at night.” 

That made things easier, Baekhyun thought. He could see Jongdae easier too if he accepted the offer. 

“If it’s okay with you, and with everyone else,” Baekhyun said while dared himself to look at Minseok when he said those words. “Then it’s okay with me too.” 

Minseok was clearly uncomfortable with the idea, tail hitting his own lap quickly and repeatedly. Before he could even say anything, Jongdae came to the rescue. 

“Baekhyun got A+ in Calculus for both semesters. He even taught juniors from the engineering faculty. Best choice ever, Nini.” 

And Minseok had no comeback for that. 

* * *

The first month was hard. 

Everyone literally meowed in the city. He even meowed at some point absentmindedly at a restaurant before the cat hybrids who sat nearby looked weirdly at him. Thankfully the school banned any usage of hybrids languages, but even that sometimes the students would meow at him out of habits or just simply to piss him off. High schools students were in their highest rebelling state, Baekhyun consoled himself. Just another normal cat and dogs’ long and tiring war, Baekhyun sighed, dying to scream that he was a dog hybrid, not a dog. 

There weren’t many teachers in that school that were non cat hybrids, only 5 out of 20 teachers there and he was the only dog hybrid among them. They were willing to help him, well, except that one certain History teacher with spotty tail and scent so similar to Jongdae. The school wasn’t that big too and located at the outskirts of Yeosu, accessible only via cars or motorcycles. 

Baekhyun took taxi every day, which the fares were somehow cheaper than taxi fares at Seoul and was quite affordable for the mean time while he waited for his financial to be more stable for him to buy his own car. Minseok was being a pain on the ass too, pretended to be a stranger in front of the other teachers and didn’t even offer Baekhyun a lift with his sickeningly clean and shiny car even though their houses were exactly at the same direction. 

He tried not to feel bad about that. After all, he had enough problems to think about; to familiarize himself with the school and students, the nonstop meows and the overwhelming cat smells coming from left and right, some certain cat hybrids do’s and don’ts that he clearly had to remember often so that he wouldn’t make a bad name of himself. 

It was overwhelming on the first month. But he was doing something that he loved, so he was adjusting fine. He loved teaching, he loved watching his students listening to him as days went by and he loved how the cat hybrids were slowly accepting him in their community. 

And he loved it the most when by the end of the day, Jongdae was with him. All those unfamiliar scents and meows vanished in an instant that he breathed in Jongdae’s scent and listened to Jongdae’s rambles about his own students in his apartment or on the beach outside of Jongdae’s house. 

Jongin was also a good student. Sometimes Minseok or Junmyeon would check on them and even stay to listen to them, but calculus was Baekhyun’s forte and he was born to be a teacher so they couldn’t find any flaws in his teaching. He accepted the fact that maybe he was born to teach the Kims mathematics, when one day Junmyeon came to the room and asked him to solve a simple ratio question. 

“I’m buying this new oil color but their instructions are so confusing. It stated that I need to mix 1 part oil with 2 and what? 2.75 parts pigment? If I’m using a bottle of this oil, then how much pigments are enough to mix them, Baekhyun?” 

The question was cute, Junmyeon and his fluffy tail were cute, so Baekhyun taught him kindly how to mix the oil colors. 

The first month was hard, he made no progressed with Minseok, still called him Minseok-sshi when Junmyeon already asked him to call him Junmyeon hyung, but at least Baekhyun was settling fine.

* * *

The second month passed like a breeze. 

Both he and Jongdae had better time management now, and more familiar with their surroundings. 

Jongdae had the spare key to Baekhyun’s apartment, so now he would drop by the apartment first and spent some time with Baekhyun on the day when Jongin had no tutoring session with Baekhyun. He only went back home an hour or two before dinner. During the day that Baekhyun had to tutor Jongin, Jongdae would send Baekhyun home using Junmyeon’s car and only to return back home a few hours after that. 

If Jongdae smelled more like Baekhyun now, just like how he smelled whenever he returned home during semester break, his brothers didn’t really point it out. 

Minseok also seemed to open up a little bit to Baekhyun, with the way he acknowledged Baekhyun during school’s meetings and how he looked at Baekhyun with no longer full blast hostility. He still didn’t give Baekhyun a lift back home though. 

It changed around the third month, when Minseok finally chose to be straightforward. 

“Baekhyun,” Minseok called out after the school session finished. 

“Minseok-sshi,” Baekhyun was startled, since he was still busy marking some students’ exercises. 

“I’ll never let Jongdae marry a different hybrid,” Minseok said in a firm voice, Baekhyun was so totally unprepared to be attacked by the sudden confrontation. “Goodbye.” 

Baekhyun was gaping for a few seconds before he finally yelled out “Minseok-sshi!”, as he struggled to stand due to the sudden panic, stumbled on a heap of books, and finally managed to ran to find Minseok. 

But the scattering students blocked his way and despite his best effort to be fast, Minseok already drove away with his car, not even glancing at the panting dog hybrid. 

* * *

He told Jongdae about that, and Jongdae had to apologize so many times for Minseok’s insensitivities and cheered him up in an hour long phone call. Despite his reluctancy to teach Jongin that night because he was extremely hurt by Minseok’s words, he had to come too since Jongin would have a mid-semester exam for Calculus on the next two days. Jongin already told him previously that he had a few sets of questions that he wanted to ask Baekhyun’s help on explaining them, and Baekhyun just couldn’t find it in him to ignore Jongin. 

But when he came to the cat hybrids’ house that night, Jongin already waited for him at the gate, with a guilty look on his face. 

“Why are you waiting outside, Jongin?” Baekhyun asked after he paid the taxi driver. 

“Can we do our revision at the patio at the back tonight, hyung?” Jongin asked, his voice was small. “Minseok hyung brought some guests tonight and he didn’t even tell us in advance...” 

Baekhyun’s ears couldn’t stop to perk up. “Guests? I can just greet them then we can go upstairs to your room.” 

Jongin played with his tail, still with a guilty face. “They’re Bengal hybrids...Doesn’t like dog hybrid at all, prefer not to do any contact with dog hybrids at all cost.” 

Baekhyun stared at Jongin, before trying to peek at the living room through the windows to look at the guests. He couldn’t see much but he could smell the strong scents, which smelled like wild forests and totally uncomfortable, so he nodded at Jongin. “Sure, there’re ceiling fans and enough lighting at the patio, I had no problem with your suggestion.” 

Jongin sighed in relief, so they walked towards the patio as silent as they could. Baekhyun had this bad feeling scratching on his heart ever since Minseok threw those words at him, and now that the Bengal hybrids were here, he couldn’t stop himself to ask Jongin after their discussions on Jongin’s first question. 

“Why are they here?” 

Jongin bit his lower lip, thought for a few seconds, before he finally answered. “Their son is Jongdae hyung’s possible suitor.” 

Blood drained completely from Baekhyun’s face, he could no longer think about the numbers and equations in front of him, and his fingers were shaking. His territoriality over Jongdae took over his mind. 

“They didn’t talk in cat language?” Baekhyun asked, when a very loud and deep voice could be heard, but it was in general language. 

“They speak ancient cat language. Quite different from the cat language that we usually use and their mind frequencies are different too from the usual cat hybrids,” Jongin answered. 

Baekhyun nodded, and suddenly an idea came to him. 

“Can you bring me a glass of water from the kitchen then pretend to forget closing the door? I want to hear their discussions.” 

Baekhyun knew Jongin liked him, and he knew Jongin supported his relationship with Jongdae. He wasn’t wrong, when Jongin nodded wordlessly and stood to go inside the house and did exactly like what Baekhyun said, returning with two glasses of water. Enough reason not to close the door since his hands were both full. 

From his angle, Baekhyun could see all the people in the living room from the wide opened door. Jongdae was also sitting there, but he gave his back to Baekhyun so Baekhyun had no idea what kind of expressions on Jongdae’s face now. His voice was friendly, as Baekhyun focused on his hearing, but then Jongdae was always friendly with other people. 

Their conversations were so general and uninteresting, only when one of the Bengal hybrids asked this question that Baekhyun’s ears perked up again, Jongin’s too. 

“I smell a dog hybrid scent,” the Bengal hybrid said. 

“Oh! That must be Jongin’s teacher! He’s teaching Jongin outside! The wind from the sea must have brought his scent inside,” Minseok replied quickly, was ready to stand and close the door when Jongdae butted in. 

“Probably coming from me too. My boyfriend is a dog hybrid, his scent must have rubbed on me.” 

The sudden silence from the living room was so heavy and unmistakable, even Jongin turned his head towards the door, overwhelmed with shock and curiosity. Minseok never closed the door, his whole body stiffened as he looked angrily at Jongdae. The Bengal hybrids were gaping openly too. Baekhyun just smiled pleasantly while checking Jongin’s answers. 

“Your Jongdae hyung is so sexy.” 

Jongin turned his head back to look at Baekhyun. “Huh?” 

“Everything about your Jongdae hyung is so sexy. Appearance wise and personality wise. Extremely sexy,” Baekhyun rephrased his words, his tone was proud and his smile was wide throughout the night. 

That was his Jongdae, and no one messed with his boyfriend, not even his own brother. 

* * *

Baekhyun and Minseok didn’t talk for a week after that. 

But Baekhyun didn’t show any hostility with the older male too, acknowledging him properly in meetings and didn’t stare at him with sharp slit eyes. Not that Baekhyun had such gift of slit eyes anyway. 

The school principal asked Minseok to be in charge of the school’s decoration soon after that. 

It wasn’t a pleasant job. They needed to repaint some walls which already faded due to the weather. Other teachers rejoiced silently when their names weren’t chosen to be included in the committee. Baekhyun wasn’t chosen too, he had extra classes for students who were weak in Physics, so his work load was basically high anyway. 

The first day of the first week for the redecoration however, Baekhyun already noticed a frowning Minseok. He already finished his extra class, when he saw Minseok squatting over a tin of paint inside the empty classroom next to the one that he just left. 

His tail had some spots of green paint, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but to pity the Tuxedo hybrid. Of course students rarely wanted to help with decorations after school session, they would prefer to go back home instead. 

Baekhyun continued to walk towards the staffroom, only to notice that most teachers were paired up with someone or some students except for Minseok in the empty classroom. Minseok wasn’t really hostile in nature, he only acted that way with Baekhyun, so he couldn’t help himself to ask the other teacher who was currently drawing some animals on the wall near the staffroom. 

“Teacher Minseok is painting the wall of Class 3-2 by himself?” 

The teacher turned around and nodded, “His students were supposed to help him but then he’s the homeroom teacher of the naughtiest class in this school,” the teacher smiled pitifully. 

Baekhyun nodded silently, walked towards his desk to gather his stuff and get ready to go back home. 

It wasn’t his problem. 

* * *

Seriously, it wasn’t his problem. 

But he found himself folded his sleeves and wore a pair of gloves 10 minutes after that, stirring the green paint inside the newly opened tin while staring at the wall and squatting a few metres from Minseok. He couldn’t stop his own body and brain from helping the Tuxedo hybrid. 

Minseok didn’t even say anything, he just continued to stroke the paintbrush on the wall. He wasn’t a painter or artist like his husband, so his work was quite messy and uneven. 

Baekhyun didn’t comment anything on that. He just stared at the rough sketches of the new decoration planning that Minseok already drew beforehand on a piece of paper, tried to figure it out himself where else should be painted with the green colour. 

“The wall at the back.” 

Baekhyun looked up, but Minseok didn’t even look at him. 

“The green paint.” 

Maybe they had their own mind frequencies between both of them, as Baekhyun silently and carefully lifted the tin towards the back. He spread some used papers on the floor, walked back towards Minseok to take a new paintbrush lying near Minseok’s feet and then returned back to the back of the classroom. 

They worked silently until they finished painting the whole classroom in green and yellow. 

Minseok gave him a silent lift back home that evening. 

* * *

It continued for the whole week. 

Baekhyun was tired. He was teaching in the morning, painting during the evening, and tutoring at night. 

Minseok still gave him a lift, but today he was supposed to tutor Jongin at night so he asked if he could just go straight towards the Kim’s house instead of his apartment. 

So Minseok brought him home that evening. 

“Can I take a nap here?” Baekhyun asked, when Jongdae handed him a glass of tea and snacks. They were sitting at the patio, the wind was cooling but Jongdae didn’t really like the idea of letting Baekhyun slept outside of the house. 

“Why don’t you sleep at the sofa inside instead? Minseok hyung usually just stay in his room for a few hours after he came back from school,” Jongdae suggested, pity was clear all over his face. 

“Are you sure he will not kick me out?” Baekhyun jokingly asked, body already cuddling close with Jongdae’s. 

“He will never kick his painting partner,” Jongdae joked back. 

So Baekhyun slept on the wooden sofa at the living room instead, and when he woke up 2 hours later, his feet were on Jongdae’s lap. He nearly panic, only to see that Jongdae was watching the television intently and Minseok was browsing his iPad silently on a nearby sofa. 

Jongdae massaged his feet, and Baekhyun immediately relaxed while still lying on the sofa, decided to close his eyes and took a few more minutes to clear away his sleepiness. 

No one said anything, not even Junmyeon and Jongin who were snacking at the dining table. 

* * *

“Junmyeon needs to paint a topless dog hybrid for their faculty next exhibition.” 

“Excuse me?” Baekhyun asked Minseok in high pitch, nearly stroked the paintbrush at the wrong direction. 

“He asked me to ask a favour from you. If that’s okay with you.” 

“What’s okay with me?” 

“Pose for him. Six Portraits, the drawing title. Six different facial expressions.” 

“Topless?” 

“Clavicles need to be seen, not nipples. Topless, or you can wrap yourself in towel.” 

This male really said nipples to him with a straight face and Baekhyun really didn’t sign up for this. He had no idea that trying to make Jongdae’s family to like him would demand everything from him heavily like this. But if they were going to be a family, he realized he had to be accustomed with their behaviors, both good and bad. And weird too. 

“If you refuse then he’ll just find another dog hybrid.” 

Reverse psychology. Minseok should enroll in psychology instead because he was extremely good in psychology game with Baekhyun. 

“I— When? Where?” 

“Whenever you’re finished tutoring Jongin then he can go ahead and draw you. You can have dinner with us after that.” 

Maybe Minseok was actually a devil, and Baekhyun just fell to the trap of the devil. Push and pull, trick and treat. 

That was Minseok to Baekhyun in a glance now. 

* * *

“Huh? Tonight?” 

Baekhyun was flabbergasted, when Junmyeon already waited for him in front of his easel, a towel in his hand extended towards Baekhyun and a chair placed a few meters in front of the easel. The white curtains were already drawn to give Junmyeon a background to draw more easily. 

“Yeah, I have a month left before the exhibition and I aim to draw one expression of yours for each night. You teach Jongin 2 times in a week now so I can finish all portraits of yours in 3 weeks,” Junmyeon replied, a warm smile on his face. 

How could Baekhyun say no to that, when Junmyeon and his fluffy tail wagging happily l, waiting for him to say yes, so he put his backpack on the floor and took the towel that was big enough to wrap his whole body. Minseok and Jongdae were watching them silently from the living room, and Baekhyun’s self-awareness increased tenfold. 

“Let me go to the toilet—“ 

“It’s okay, you can change here, I don’t mind,” Junmyeon immediately cut his words, didn’t even pay attention at Baekhyun since he was busy inspecting his drawing pencils. 

“Oh, okay...” Baekhyun turned around facing the curtains and removed his shirt before wrapping the towel around his body. Thankfully he worked out diligently during the weekends and blissfully active with Jongdae too, so he was quite confident with his body. 

Junmyeon was already staring at him when Baekhyun turned back to face him. He gestured towards the chair and Baekhyun took the cue to sit on it. 

“Well, expression for today is...surprise. Can you do it? Since you’re already in surprise state now,” Junmyeon asked, and Baekhyun nodded awkwardly. 

He tried to school a surprise expression, and after a few tries, Junmyeon finally stopped him. “Okay, this one. I want to draw this facial of yours.” 

Baekhyun immediately turned rigid and held his breath, for he didn’t know what else should he do while posing for an artist. Junmyeon laughed, and asked him to relax and just breathe like normal. 

He only had a few small furry spots on his upper abdomen so when Junmyeon asked him if the red patch on his left chest was some fur patch, Baekhyun was confused. 

“Red patch? Where?” 

He looked at his chest at the same time Junmyeon said, “Oh, you have hickeys.” 

“What—I have hickeys?!” Baekhyun panicked, and his first instinct was to look at Jongdae across the room who was now trying so hard to hold his laugh, before covering his left chest to hide the exposed skin. 

Minseok just low growled in annoyance, and continued watching the television. 

“It’s okay, I’m not going to draw your hickey here,” Junmyeon had the audacity to smirk, and Baekhyun’s face was super red. “Go back to your previous expression, I’m not going to draw embarrassment tonight. 

Jongdae would never be allowed to bite any part of his body until Junmyeon finished his drawing, Baekhyun was determined on that. 

When Minseok and Jongdae went to the kitchen to prepare their dinner, Junmyeon said it softly, just like a whisper. “You smell more like Jongdae than your own scent now that you’re not wearing any shirt. I’m sure Minseok hyung notice it too.” 

And Baekhyun’s face was on fire. 

* * *

Junmyeon did extremely well on the exhibition. 

Baekhyun and Jongdae visited the exhibition on its last day which was on Sunday. The hall was full with artists and exhibition goers, so they had a hard time finding Junmyeon and Minseok. 

When they did find them, Minseok’s face was super proud of his Junmyeon, he even helped explaining the drawing process with anyone who was asking about the portrait. 

“This is Junmyeon’s best work ever,” Minseok told an art professor, who was undeniably impressed with the piece. 

Baekhyun and Jongdae chose not to disturb the moment and decided to meet them at the celebration dinner at the Kim’s house instead. 

And Baekhyun wanted to drop a big question too during that dinner, so he wasn’t confident with himself to face Minseok before the dinner. 

* * *

“Can I bring Jongdae with me to Seoul this upcoming weekend? My cousin is getting married and I want to attend the ceremony with him.” 

Those two sentences probably cost Baekhyun 20 years of his life span, when he uttered them at Minseok. He was at least confident that Minseok had some kind of trust in him now, and no matter how little those trusts were, he would try his luck anyway. Even Jongdae said that Minseok would say yes, well, after a few interrogations. 

They no longer had those tiring psychology games after he practically went topless in front of them for a few times in a span of an hour and more, and Jongin’s test result in Calculus turned out to be extremely good. Their school’s decorations were praised well by parents and other teachers too, to the point that Minseok wasn’t a stranger anymore to Baekhyun at school. 

Minseok was sitting in front of him during that dinner, Jongdae to his left, Jongin beside Minseok and Junmyeon at the head of the table as usual. Minseok was staring at him in some heavy silence, before he asked his question. 

“Your cousin is a dog hybrid?” Minseok asked, his voice low. 

Interrogation time. 

“Yeah, Poodle hybrid. From my mother’s side,” Baekhyun tried to reply confidently. 

“His partner?” Still with the same tone. 

“A pure blood human,” Baekhyun replied. He waited for the usual insensitive sarcasms from Minseok, but surprisingly, Minseok only nodded and continued a minute after that. 

“You think Jongdae is safe there?” The infamous sharp slits on feline eyes appeared. 

“Jongdae is always safe with me,” Baekhyun answered, even though he was dying to say that of course Jongdae would be safe because they were civilized half human, and not some conflicting animals. Minseok wasn’t hostile at all when he asked, and Baekhyun didn’t want to offend him when Minseok was just genuinely worried about Jongdae’s safety. 

Minseok was clearly calculating every single thing in his brain, Baekhyun couldn’t even eat anything and just playing with his spoon while waiting for his answer, which only came 5 minutes after that, sharp slits straight on Baekhyun’s. 

“Jongdae will come with you, if you bring me and Junmyeon too.” 

Baekhyun was somehow glad that he wasn’t chewing or swallowing anything, because that answer, was totally unexpected. None in his and Jongdae’s imaginations. Never. 

“I want to go too,” Jongin managed to whine despite the sudden ridiculous mood in the atmosphere. 

“You think I’m some kind of child, hyung?” Jongdae was the one to voice out this time. 

“Not a bad idea to go to Seoul again,” Junmyeon managed to add in. 

And Baekhyun was confident this time that the whole Kims were definitely existed to end his sanity, Jongdae included, but in a quite different equation. 

* * *

That was how he somewhat ended up arriving at Seoul transport hub late at night, with four cat hybrids behind his tail, literally. 

He already told his parents that he would come to Seoul with not only Jongdae, but also his whole family, and his mother was so happy to hear it. She even asked Baekhyun to offer the cat hybrids their home to stay for the whole weekend. 

Baekhyun swore he was ready to be turned down with unfriendly rejection but Minseok surprised him again when he replied, “Sure, but we really can’t eat veggies.” 

His father and brother already waited for them inside their car, outside of the hub. Baekhyun greeted both of them with his big hugs and introduced everyone properly with his brother. They split into two cars, and somehow Baekhyun was stuck in his father’s car, who also took the wheel, with Minseok and Junmyeon at the backseat. 

“Baekhyun’s mother is cooking dinner at home, which I’m sure that she’ll be done by the time we arrive,” his father said, eyes looking at the mirror to see their guests’ faces. 

“Thank you so much,” Junmyeon replied. “We brought some foods from Yeosu too which can be reheat at any time.” 

Mr Byun smiled happily, the good mood from his father helped Baekhyun to ease his nervousness, and the text message from Jongdae which wrote, “Your brother is so nice and friendly,” made his heart swelled with relief. 

* * *

By the time they arrived at Baekhyun’s parents house, his mother already waited for them at the front door. Baekhyun hugged her immediately, and let her mother greeted Jongdae’s family while he helped carrying the luggage bags inside. Minseok didn't even seem to be bothered by the dog hybrids scents, when he greeted Baekhyun's mother properly.

“I’m so sorry for my behavior during the graduation day,” Minseok bowed his whole upper body down towards Mr Byun, which surprised everyone. 

Mrs Byun quickly held both of Minseok’s shoulders, so that the male would stop bowing at him. “It’s okay, it’s okay. I’ve already forgotten about that.” 

They settled at the dining room after that, Baekhyun’s family told bits and pieces about their cousin who was going to get married tomorrow. 

“Chanyeol always loved Kyungsoo, probably since the first time they met at primary school,” Mrs Byun said happily. “Not a surprise that they’re going to get married this early. My eldest is working abroad now so I don’t think he’ll get married anytime soon, but I think that’s not the case with my youngest, right?” 

She was looking at Baekhyun and Jongdae, and Baekhyun really wanted to ask his mother to stop smiling at them or else Minseok would probably excuse himself and Junmyeon too, and find a hotel to stay instead. 

Minseok just gave her a short smile. 

Baekhyun slept with his brother that night, which he pouted to himself since his dream to finally sleep and wake up with Jongdae in his arms was shattered. 

But at least Jongdae was safe with Jongin in his room, with Minseok and Junmyeon inside their guest room downstairs. 

* * *

The wedding ceremony was extremely beautiful. 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo held the usual exchanging of vows and wedding bands, just like the normal custom for human. The only differences were that, both of the grooms wearing a thin blue choker on their neck and the whole ceremony was held at a riverbank, with both of the grooms’ feet drenched in water when they exchanged their vows. 

Those were Poodle hybrids wedding traditions, for they loved water more than anything else, and they integrated the traditions well in the ceremony. 

Baekhyun held Jongdae’s hands the whole time, and Jongdae gripped his fingers with his usual warmth. He introduced Jongdae as his boyfriend towards his extended family and friends, and Minseok would smile politely whenever Baekhyun addressed him as his boyfriend’s brother. 

Maybe he already won Minseok’s heart. 

He kissed Jongdae’s neck that evening, in a secluded corner, when the guests started to excuse themselves. 

“It’s nice, like this,” Baekhyun whispered and Jongdae hummed happily. 

Minseok and Junmyeon were actively talking with Baekhyun’s uncles and aunties which were also academicians, while Jongin was talking with a bird hybrid which even Baekhyun had no idea whom was that tall and handsome male. 

“I don’t even think your Minseok hyung can be this sociable with other hybrids,” Baekhyun continued, placing his head comfortably on Jongdae’s shoulder. 

“He is sociable. To any non Baekhyun creatures,” Jongdae joked, turned his head around and licked Baekhyun’s ear. 

Baekhyun shivered in delight, he loved it when Jongdae did that. 

“When will you live with me?” Baekhyun asked, as he bit Jongdae’s neck lightly. 

“When Minseok hyung said so?” Jongdae’s turn to shiver now. 

“And when is that?” 

“I hope that it’s anytime from now.” 

* * *

Junmyeon insisted to cook for dinner that night, and despite that they already ate a lot during the wedding ceremony, they indulged in various meals of meats and fishes which were mostly Yeosu’s local foods that night. 

“Junmyeon hyung is a good cook,” Jongdae commented during the dinner, replied by various other compliments from Baekhyun’s parents. 

The overall atmosphere was warm and kind, but Baekhyun couldn’t help but noticed the extra tension radiating from Minseok. His shoulders were tensed, as if he was currently carrying the whole world with him. His smile, albeit always a small smile, was curled only slightly whenever they were throwing jokes all around the table. 

So when they were already sitting all around the living room, talked about various things while drinking some chamomile tea before they finally could call it a day, Baekhyun finally found the courage to ask. 

“Something’s wrong?” He didn’t say it out loud, just enough for the two of them to hear it since Minseok was sitting beside him. 

Minseok sighed heavily, shook his head and Baekhyun couldn’t stop his disappointment just because Minseok didn’t want to share with him. He continued to listen to whatever conversation Junmyeon and his mother were talking about now, when suddenly Minseok straightened up his posture and sat properly. 

“Mr Byun, Mrs Byun.” 

The weight on Minseok’s voice was heavy and serious, the others stopped talking to look at him. 

“I know this is so sudden but I’ve been thinking about this for a month or two already,” he glanced at Junmyeon, who was giving him an encouraging nod so he continued. “I love my brothers, so much. My brothers and I are orphaned for years already and the pain is always there, never healing. I tried my best to be a parental figure for them, and I know that I’ll never be able to replace our parents, but I really tried my best, and I still do.” 

He paused for a while, looking a bit emotional so Minseok took a few breaths. 

“I admit that I wasn’t happy when Jongdae said he’s in a relationship with your son. I don’t trust people easily. Not just other hybrids, I also have problems with outsiders in general, cat hybrids included. It’s not easy to raise a family, and I don’t want an outsider to stir the peace in my family. I even treated Baekhyun harshly when he first came to Yeosu. But he’s so determined to barge in my family with his stupid intention to continue stupidly in love with my brother, to the point that I couldn’t help but to like him more every day.” 

Minseok paused again, but this time he fished something out from his pants’ back pocket. 

“If there’s something that I regret in my whole life, it’s the fact that there’s no one came to Junmyeon’s parents on my behalf, to properly ask his hand on my behalf as in our Tuxedos culture. I don’t want the same thing to happen to Jongdae or Jongin, I don’t want them to feel that terrible sadness, so I want to do it for them. I’ll be that person for them,” He carefully opened the white box on his hand, and a black bow tie with a gold ring placed neatly in the middle. He extended his arm with the box towards Baekhyun’s parents, as he finally said. 

“On behalf of my Jongdae, I would like to ask for Baekhyun’s hand in marriage from both of you.” 

Baekhyun gasped loudly, didn’t even care for the coos or whispers around the room. 

Minseok asked his parents to marry him to his Jongdae? Right in front of their families? 

Did he die choking some fish bones during their dinner because he ate too many fishes in these six months that the angels just let him experienced the only dream he ever wanted since he met Jongdae? 

“Baekhyun, there’s nothing wrong with eating fishes every day,” his mother scolded him. He must had said his thoughts out loud but then he noticed that her mother was wiping her tears with her fingers. He wasn’t dreaming? 

“We would love to say yes right away but of course only if Baekhyun agreed with this. Right, honey?” She asked his husband and Baekhyun’s father nodded with a wide smile. 

All the attention was on him now, and Baekhyun quickly looked at Jongdae who was sitting on his other side. 

The teary eyes that looked back at him said that Jongdae also didn’t know about this, so Baekhyun pressed his forehead on Jongdae’s happily before he turned to look at both his parents and Minseok. 

“Of course I’ll say yes. Jongdae and I already have a date in mind in case we need to elope.” 

Minseok hit him with his tail painfully for that. 

* * *

Minseok was more restless than Baekhyun and Jongdae combined. 

He took them to the tailor almost every day to alter their tuxedos. He called the poor wedding planner every day and asked every single thing on his extremely detailed list of things to do for the wedding, as if he was the one that was going to get married. He would only be satisfied once every point in the list was checked confidently. He swept and vacuumed the whole house, inside and outside, every morning and every night to the point that Junmyeon had to hide the cleaning stuffs from him. 

He was restless, but he did it for his family. 

Baekhyun and Jongdae decided to register their marriage at Yeosu, and to hold the ceremony also in Yeosu. When Baekhyun’s parents asked about the ceremony, Baekhyun could swear that Minseok was growling as low as he could at him, that Baekhyun quickly answered, “Of course we will do it according to Tuxedo’s tradition!” 

So that was how, in one fine spring morning, Minseok found himself in the living room, standing in front of Jongdae. Junmyeon and Jongin already went to the cat temple, the place where the wedding ceremony would be held. 

His Jongdae, his handsome Jongdae, was in a beautiful tuxedo. 

“Do I look okay?” Jongdae asked, unconfident. 

“He’s so lucky to have such a handsome cat hybrid like you,” Minseok answered. 

Minseok was restless, to the point that he forbad the lovers from meeting each other for 3 weeks already. It was a bad luck to see the fiancé a few days before the wedding day in Tuxedos culture, and Minseok believed that the definition of a few days in this context was 3 weeks. 

“I didn’t even video call him in these past 3 weeks,” Jongdae sighed. “I just want to look good for him.” 

“You’re the best for him,” Minseok replied, thoroughly checking Jongdae’s whole appearance and finally satisfied with what he saw. “Are you ready?” 

Jongdae nodded nervously. 

* * *

When Baekhyun saw Jongdae finally climbing up the stairs of the pavilion together with Minseok, he couldn’t stop his smile. 

Jongdae was handsome, always so handsome. 

They were wearing identical tuxedos and black bowties, and Jongdae also wearing the same big smile, as he walked towards Baekhyun, and stopped right in front of him. 

“I’ll begin the ceremony,” the monk said, obviously a cat hybrid, once everyone settled down. 

The monk poured a rice wine into a small cup of glass before handing it to Jongdae. Jongdae would begin first, since he was the cat hybrid. 

Jongdae took the glass and drank it in one go. He handed the glass back towards the monk, who simply took the glass and put a wedding ring on Jongdae’s palm. 

Baekhyun’s short tail wasn’t fit for the ring, so Jongdae put it on Baekhyun’s ring finger instead. Baekhyun smiled at him, and Jongdae stood closer, one hand untying the bow tie, another unbuttoned the first button of Baekhyun’s shirt. 

Jongdae came closer once he removed the bow tie, and with skilled fingers to open up the collar wider, he angled his head and bit down Baekhyun’s neck firmly with his canines. 

20 seconds probably passed but Jongdae was still biting. The monk had to cough awkwardly for Jongdae to finally stop, and Baekhyun would never complain about the Tuxedos cultures anymore after this. 

Baekhyun copied Jongdae’s movement earlier, but instead of putting the ring on Jongdae’s finger, he put it on Jongdae’s long tail. 

And when he bit Jongdae’s neck, wet tears dropped to his cheek. 

“Hey, love...what’s wrong?” Baekhyun asked softly, cradled Jongdae’s face with both of his hands. 

Jongdae shook his head and smiled at him. “I’m just so happy.” 

Baekhyun smiled back at him, and took Jongdae’s hand in his before they turned towards their family and friends to bow at them. 

Minseok was crying silently in Junmyeon’s arm, Jongin was cheering loudly for them, his brother was clapping excited and his parents smiled proudly at them with teary eyes. He had two families now and a handsome husband by his side. The blend of various scents of hybrids in the pavilion was extremely calming and satisfyingly filled him with happiness. Family was always a blessing, and now that he had two families, Baekhyun was sure he was doubled up in blessings. 

On the fine morning of April 21st, Baekhyun finally married to the love of his life. 

Baekhyun didn’t have any plan to let Jongdae came to his life at the first place. 

In fact, now that Jongdae came to his life with a town of cat hybrids together in the package, Baekhyun somehow stopped planning his life. This was better, among the differences and clashes of traditions, he found more love and source of happiness in his life. 

That was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm missing cbx like crazy, and my cats and dogs are running wild, hence......the birth of this fic.
> 
> thank you so much for reading xoxo


End file.
